Diciembre
by Liz'Kames
Summary: Se conocieron hace un año. El problema es que hace un año que no se han visto en persona y ambos temen que el otro haya cambiado, además, cierto reencuentro puede desatar problemas... Slash. AU.
1. Miedo

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Aquí estoy empezando otra historia. Bueno, a pesar de el título, esto no es algo muy navideño que digamos... El summary lo dice todo, no hace falta aclarar que esto es un AU ni nada, quise desarrollar esta historia en las navidades 2011/2012 porque sí xD. Aquí utilizaré una idea que decidí no usar en Don't Bring Me Down (Prometo que no hay problemas mentales ._.) ya verán de qué se trata en los capítulos futuros.

Esto es una historia Kames / Cargan y no sé, me parece romántica la idea de escribir todo esto :3 no haré de esto una historia muy larga así que si llegamos a diez capítulos será demasiado... Una pequeña y obvia aclaración, las fechas del año 2011 son flashbacks y las del 2012, son actualidad :3

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Big Time Rush ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**DICIEMBRE,**

**Capítulo 1: Miedo.**

* * *

**15 de diciembre, 2012.**

El camino se hacía cada vez más largo para James, el chico tenía ganas de gritar a su madre para que acelerara un poco más el vehículo, pues conducía un tanto lento. Su desesperación por llegar no era notoria, pero cada cierto tiempo hacía algo extraño como bajar la ventanilla del auto y respirar aire fresco.

La carretera parecía interminable y el paso del auto no ayudaba a calmar la desesperación que circulaba por las venas del castaño, que lanzaba miradas suplicantes a su madre pero que ésta no notaba por llevar la vista fija en el camino, parecía ignorarlo, pero sólo era una mujer distraída.

—¿Por qué el camino tiene que ser tan largo? —Preguntó el chico en voz alta para sí mismo, empezando a ver como copos de nieve empezaban a blanquear el panorama y dándose cuenta que en dos horas -O más, gracias al paso de su madre- llegarían a su destino.

—Me alegra que estés ansioso por ver a tus familiares. —Respondió su madre con una sincera sonrisa sin quitar la vista del frente.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó el chico.— Ah sí, la familia... —Sabía perfectamente que no deseaba ver a su familia. Se trataba de otra persona.

—No te preocupes, debemos de hacer una parada dentro de media hora y luego continuaremos.

—¿Una parada? —Preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Una parada para qué?

—Debemos llenar el tanque o nunca llegaremos. —Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Ah...

"No puedo esperar tanto, he esperado todo un año." dijo para sus adentros. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior.

* * *

**10 de Diciembre, 2011.**

Eran otras aburridas vacaciones, nuevamente tendría que pasar las fiestas con esas personas que para él eran insoportables. Se trataba de la familia Diamond, James se había mudado junto a su madre hasta Los Ángeles debido a la empresa que manejaba su madre, sumado con el divorcio de sus padres y la elección del chico de quedarse con su madre. Dos años después de haberse mudado de Minnesota no quería saber nada de la nieve, ni del frío, además de regresar y observar su viejo hogar no era divertido.

James y su madre no pudieron ir a pasar las fiestas el año anterior debido a los compromisos de Brooke, así que este sería el reencuentro con sus parientes después de dos años, cosa que no emociobaba al castaño para nada; ver a la abuela Diamond, que parecía que nunca se callaba la boca. A la tía Clarisse, la clásica tía apreta-cachetes. Al tío Sean, que parecía ser el más agradable para James pues era muy callado. Y por último a sus dos primos, los mellizos Ethan y Shelby, un año menores que James pero aún actuaban como infantes. Definitivamente serían unas largas fiestas para James.

Al llegar a la mansión de la abuela -Que vivía sola desde hace unos cinco años, cuando el abuelo murió- sólo se habían encontrado con ella ya que los demás llegarían en dos días por el compromiso del tío Sean con el trabajo, era doctor. La abuela los recibió a ambos con un enorme abrazo para luego casi empujarlos hasta el interior de la casa llamando rápidamente a la chica que residía con ella -Pues siendo anciana, necesitaba con vivir con alguien al pendiente de sus medicamentos y bienestar- para que recogiera las maletas.

Los primeros cinco minutos fueron agradables para James, pero luego todo fue derrumbado por el palabreo de la abuela que empezaba a resonar por todo el lugar pues la mujer tenía una voz muy potente, debido a que en sus jóvenes años se había dedicado a la locución.

Las mañanas en Minnesota eran largas y deprimentes para James, después de alojarse empezó a recordar todo ese tiempo que residió allí y como conocía toda la ciudad de memoria, después de fingir interés por lo que su abuela decía por unas horas decidió salir y recordar todos aquellos momentos que vivió junto con sus antiguos amigos, que sólo habían sido dos en toda su vida y ahora ambos se habían mudado a otros estados con sus familias.

El castaño se sentía un poco tonto caminando por la ciudad sin tener a nadie a quién visitar o alguien con quién pasar el rato, pero sólo sería un mes allí, el décimo día de enero ya estaría disfrutando del sol de Los Ángeles con sus amigos. Sólo era cuestión de paciencia.

En aquellas calles nevadas de Minnesota se podía respirar el olor a tranquilidad que en Los Ángeles algo así era diluido por el humo acaudalado de gran ciudad. El chico caminó por las calles hasta encontrarse en su viejo vecindario, que no quedaba tan lejos de la cada de la abuela, se detuvo en su vieja casa y observó como unos niños jugaban afuera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el recuerdo de él jugando con sus amigos le causó cierta nostalgia.

Continuó caminando decidiendo visitar un nuevo centro comercial que habían construido y del que todo el mundo hablaba, su madre siempre había negociado para poner una instalación allí y poder visitar con más frecuencia a la abuela, pero nunca había espacio disponible en el lugar pues todos los espacios se ocupaban rápidamente y hasta la fecha Brooke no había podido conseguir un lugar.

El lugar era enorme, la mayoría de sus tiendas favoritas estaban allí. Después de ver unas cuántas tiendas buscó desesperado en sus bolsillos esperando encontrar su billetera que había dejado en casa de la abuela, maldijo sus adentros pues había puesto el ojo en una camiseta Lacoste que se vería "Perfecta" en él.

Decidió regresar y buscar su dinero y sin darse cuenta empezó a correr hasta salir del lugar, mientras caminaba, de la nada salió un chico con una pila de libros y que al suelo rápidamente por el impacto.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Gritó el castaño antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con un chico rubio, de ojos claros que observaba nerviosamente los libros.

—No hay problema, sólo fíjate en el camino la próxima vez. —Dijo con una sonrisa para luego agacharse y empezar a recoger los libros.

—Lo haré. —Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa para luego ayudar al chico a recoger los libros. Y como en película de romance barata, intentando recoger uno de los libros sus manos se encontraron, se observaron a los ojos unos segundos para luego bajar la vista.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó el rubio después de tomar todo y levantarse.

—James Diamond, te daría la mano pero estás muy cargado. —Respondió con una pequeña risa al final.

El chico sonrió —¿Eres familia de la señora Diamond, de la mansión enorme? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, soy su nieto. —Respondió el castaño.

—Bueno... Yo podo su césped en algunas ocasiones, es una buena mujer... Soy Kendall Knight.

James esbozó una sonrisa nuevamente. —Supongo que con la nieve no podrás podar el césped pronto. —Respondió riendo.

—De hecho el trabajo continúa, mañana iré a quitar la nieve y eso... Espero tener algo de ayuda. —Dijo lo último observando a James divertido.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió James y ambos rieron. —¿Sabes algo? —Habló el castaño después de unos segundos. —No pareces ser un nerd como para andar con todos esos libros.

—No lo soy. —Respondió Kendall.— Son de mi amigo Logan.

—Supongo que él sí es un nerd. —Respondió James y el rubio asintió divertido.

* * *

**31 de diciembre, 2011.**

—¡No puede ser! ¿Ya son las tres de la madrugada?

—De hecho, ya es año nuevo... ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Respondió Kendall divertido.

—Me van a matar. —Respondió el castaño recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

—Relájate, si quieres voy contigo y les digo que tuvimos una noche de películas.

James levantó una ceja. —¿Nosotros dos solos? no creas que mi familia es idiota.

—Seguramente deben estar todos borrachos tirados en el piso, no notarán que no estás.

El castaño soltó una carcajada para luego acercarse al rubio y depositar un beso en sus labios. —Estás loco.

* * *

**15 de diciembre, 2012.**

—Tengo miedo. —Susurró el castaño recordando todos esos momentos. Hace casi un año que no se veían en persona.

—¿Dijiste algo, cielo? —Preguntó Brooke sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

—No, nada...

—No desesperes, llegaremos pronto. —El chico rodó los ojos y regresó a sus pensamientos.

* * *

**(A/N): **¡Hola otra vez! Espero les haya gustado este confuso inicio ._. también espero actualizar pronto todas las historias, mientras tanto. Díganme como estuvo :3

Un besito,

_Liz._


	2. Mi rincón

**(A/N): **¡Hola! Supuse que ya venía siendo hora de actualizar este pedazo de arte... Lamento si esperaron mucho por este segundo capítulo, pero de ahora en adelante actualizaré _esta_ historia más seguido, al igual que _Sentimiento Latente_ :3

Creo que ya aclaré esto, pero si no lo había hecho: Deben de saber que la trama no sigue una línea recta... Ustedes entenderán, creo... xD como sea, recuerden que la actualidad aquí es el 2012. Ya me callo, nos vemos abajo :)

* * *

**DICIEMBRE,**

**Capítulo 2: Mi rincón.**

* * *

**11 de Diciembre, 2011.**

El reloj de pedestal anunciaba las ocho de la mañana, la luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas anunciando que posiblemente el día de hoy no se vea alguna nevada, por lo menos alguna nevada fuerte. El sonido del timbre en el primer piso fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. De un salto se levantó a la cama y corrió hasta las ventanas deseando que no se tratara de sus familiares en especial de los molestos mellizos. Abrió las cortinas sólo un poco y observó al porche observando a cierto rubio saludando a su abuela, entonces recordó al chico que conoció el día anterior, Kendall Knight y recordó que el chico vendría a quitar la nieve de su abuela y que tal vez necesitara ayuda.

Antes de bajar decidió tomar una rápida ducha de caliente y abrigarse un poco, el sol estaba afuera, pero no significaba que no hiciera el mismo frío invernal característico de la región, en especial en aquella época. Caminó por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, aquella casa era enorme el piso de arriba consistía en ocho habitaciones cada una con un baño dentro de ellas más un baño aparte, al final del pasillo se encontraban las escaleras y al inicio una enorme ventana que en el exterior se veía como una especie de semiesfera y justo al lado de aquella ventana, pero en el interior, se encontraban otras escaleras un poco más pequeñas que daban al ático, no tan grande como las habitaciones pero lo suficiente como para guardar todas las antiguas pertenencias y cosas que habían dejado todos los que alguna vez vivieron en aquella casa, incluido el abuelo, cuyas cosas fueron movidas todas al ático por petición de la abuela, que no deseaba recordar la muerte de su marido.

Al llegar a la primera planta se dirigió primero al comedor, donde encontró a su madre y abuela desayunando, ambas lo invitaron a sentarse pero el castaño se excusó.

—No se preocupen, antes de desayunar saldré un rato. Prometí a Kendall ayudarlo a quitar la nieve.

—¿Kendall? —Preguntó su madre al no recordar a ningún Kendall.

—Es un chico que viene casa mes a podar el césped y ayudar con el jardín. —Respondió la abuela.— Es un encanto.

—Si me disculpan. —Respondió el castaño divertido por el comentario de la abuela.

Al salir se encontró con el rubio, el cual se había concentrado tanto que no notó cuando el castaño salió y se sentó en el porche a observarlo, pasó un rato largo antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que tenía compañía, pasó el rato suficiente para que haber paleado una tercera parte de la nieve que cubría el jardín. James se divertía observando al chico hasta que el chico hizo una pausa y observó la casa en espera de ver si el castaño estaba allí y si tal vez se había olvidado de que él, entonces observó hasta la puerta de entrada y se encontró con el castaño sentado en el porche, observándolo.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Preguntó James observando la expresión entre confundida, complacida y divertida del rubio.

—Creí que te habías olvidado que vendría. —Respondió el rubio caminando hasta el castaño.

—Al parecer, el que lo olvidó fuiste tú, llevo rato sentado aquí.

—¿En serio?

—Te concentras mucho cuando trabajas, al parecer.

—Me concentro mucho en los 40 dólares que ganaré. —Respondió Kendall divertido.— ¿Por qué no buscar una pala y empiezas a ayudarme? Aún falta mucho.

—¿Y si te digo que no? —Preguntó el castaño escéptico.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si te ayudo terminarías más rápido y deberías de irte más rápido... —Respondió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kendall. —Entonces de eso se trata. —James asintió.

* * *

**13 de Diciembre, 2011.**

James corría por las calles de su viejo vecindario, la casa de Kendall quedaba a una cuadra de su antigua casa, justo en la esquina, como le había explicado el rubio hace dos días. Al llegar a la esquina se encontró con una casa similar a donde había vivido anteriormente, a excepción de que esta estaba pintada completamente de rojo y tenía ventanas venecianas.

—No está mal. —Susurró el castaño para sí mismo caminando hasta la entrada. Tocó el timbre y segundos después escuchó a alguien gritar adentro "¡Alguien abra la puerta!", esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió. Para suerte del castaño se trataba de Kendall así que no tendría que esperar más tiempo para esperarlo bajar o algo.

—James. —Habló el rubio sorprendido pero agradado con su visitante.

—Hola... Mira... Me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine conmigo, ya sabes... A pasar el rato... —El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa curiosa para luego gritar sin dejar de sonreirle al James. "¡Mamá, voy a salir!"

* * *

—Entonces sólo me invitaste a salir para usarme. —Respondió el rubio divertido.

James negó con la cabeza. —¡Por supuesto que no! Solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado de ellos hasta que mi presencia sea obligatoria. —Respondió el castaño recordando la forma en que vio por la ventana como todos sus familiares llegaban a casa de su abuela y como bajó del segundo piso con ayuda de un árbol, para luego rodear la casa y salir corriendo.

—Sigo sintiéndome utilizado. —Acordó Kendall para luego beber un poco de su refresco. James le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Ya cállate, que comienza la película.

—Sabes algo... —Kendall se acercó para susurrarle.— Yo nunca vengo al cine a ver la película.

James lo miró a los ojos levantando una ceja. —¿Ah no?

* * *

**15 de Diciembre, 2012.**

—¡James, despierta! —Habló su madre agitándolo un poco con una mano.— Ya estamos llegando.

El castaño tragó saliva, hubiese preferido dormir hasta estar en casa de su abuela, sabía que este año todos habían llegado antes que ellos así que este año debía de saludarlos a todos. Hubiese preferido afrontar el momento cuando llegara que tener que esperar amargamente a que llegara. —Sí... —Respondió un tanto nervioso.

* * *

**20 de Diciembre, 2011.**

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el rubio curioso levantando una especie de cuaderno con el título "El rincón de James".

—¿Podrías dejar de buscar entre mis cosas y ayudarme a encontrar el estúpido collar? —Respondió el castaño fastidiado sin siquiera observar lo que el rubio sostenía.

—Cálmate, tal vez ni siquiera esté entre tus cosas. —Respondió el rubio.

—Debo asegurarme de que no esté entre mis cosas, porque si lo está lo quiero escuchar a mi madre sermoneándome.

—Si perdió su collar seguramente se le calló mientras caminaba por la casa... O tal vez en el auto... En sus maletas...

James volteó a ver al rubio y observó el cuaderno que sostenía, una sonrisa con aire de paz se dibujó en su rostro. —Es algo así como mi diario... Ahí anoto todo lo que me molesta, lo que me gusta... A veces cuando no tengo nada que hacer simplemente escribo oraciones que no tienen sentido y cuando las leo me pregunto por qué las escribí... Pero luego vuelvo a abrirlo dentro de una semana y tal vez le encuentre sentido, es algo que tal vez sólo yo entienda...

Kendall esbozó una sonrisa, nunca en el poco tiempo que lo conocía había visto al castaño hablar tan apasionadamente de algo que le gustaba. —Creo que puedo entender algo... ¿Pero siempre te toma una semana en entender las oraciones?

—Algunas veces puede tomarme minutos... Días, incluso meses... Pero siempre creo poder entender, se supone que si salió de mi cabeza debería de entenderlo, aunque no siempre sea al instante.

Kendall le dedicó una sonrisa para luego observar con curiosidad el cuaderno, finalmente puso el cuaderno en su lugar.

—Llévatelo. —Dijo el castaño, llamando la atención del rubio que lo observó con curiosidad. —Puedes leer todo lo que quieras... Será un recuerdo de mí.

—Pero aún falta mucho para que te marches.

—Entonces lo leerás después de que me marche. —Respondió volviendo a su búsqueda, en ese momento, Kendall se dirigió a él y depositó un beso en sus labios.

* * *

**15 de Diciembre, 2012.**

El castaño había recordado aquel cuaderno mientras se encontraban a dos calles de la casa de la abuela, se preguntaba si Kendall habría encontrado el sentido de todas las oraciones sin sentido que había escrito. Se preguntaba que le diría cuando se vieran nuevamente... Entonces, el auto se detuvo, ya habían llegado a casa de la abuela. James deseaba que en aquel momento no estén todos en casa o que los mellizos no estén allí, entonces, sus esperanzas se vieron abajo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió sin que siquiera se hubieran bajado del auto, se trataba de Shelby.

—Maldición. —Susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Cómo estuvo? Por favor, les agradecería que guardaran los tomates... Aunque sea por un tiempo ._. xD En el próximo capítulo conoceremos la relación de Carlos y Logan y también un poco más de la familia de James... Ya está casi completo, así que ustedes deciden si quieren que el próximo capítulo llegue pronto *-* como sea *Se va a la esquina a mecerse*

Un besito,

_Liz._


	3. Recuerdos

**(A/N):** Hola :) Parecen haber pasado años desde la última vez que actualicé por aquí, mi obsesión por las otras historias me ha obligado a dejar esta de lado xD. En fin, capítulo corto, ahora no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en línea. Mi computadora se dañó, debo esperar unas semanas para arreglarla y mientras tanto estoy en la computadora de mi hermana (Que es otra obsesionada con el internet. Así que no tengo tanto privilegio u.u), suerte que tenía varios capítulos guardados en una USB (Arrodíllense ante Liz :3) y este ya tenía una gran parte escrita así que aquí está. Nos vemos abajo :)

* * *

**DICIEMBRE,**

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos.**

* * *

**15 de Diciembre, 2012.**

James bajó del auto a regañadientes, lo último que quería era ser recibido por la fastidiosa Shelby. Al parecer, la quinceañera era la única en casa pues nadie más había salido a recibirlos además de ella. La nieve ya caía a montones así que la chica esperaba en el porche fingiendo una sonrisa, al parecer no se sentía mejor que James. La madre del castaño decidió sacar las maletas del auto en un rato y se dirigieron a saludar a Shelby, la primera en hablar fue Brooke.

—¡Shelby, querida! —Exclamó emocionada.

La quinceañera sonrió. —¡Es un placer verla de nuevo, tía Brooke! —James observó a la chica un segundo, ¿Un placer? ¿Era esa la Shelby que se la pasaba haciendo desastres por todas partes con Ethan? ¿Finalmente había madurado?

Ambas se abrazaron unos segundos. —¡Pero mírate! Estás enorme. —Decía Brooke— ¿Y qué te hiciste en el cabello? —Preguntó señalando la melena castaña de la chica que terminaba en unos rizos de color rubio.

—Es sólo un peinado temporal. —Decía con una sonrisa y luego detenía su mirada en James— ¡Hola, James!

—¡Hey, Shelby! —No había encontrado una mejor forma de saludarla sin parecer que quería salir corriendo de allí.

La madre del castaño se adentró rápidamente a la casa diciéndole algo a la chica que nadie comprendió.

—Sácame de aquí. —Rogó Shelby mientras abrazaba al castaño. James no comprendió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Voy a morir del aburrimiento si paso un minuto más aquí!

James soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, si esto era real, su prima pensaba igual que él. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de que si escucho un minuto más de parloteo de parte de la abuela o si paso un momento más con mis padres voy a explotar, tú siempre estás con tus amigos ¡Llévame contigo!

Eso era bastante raro. —Shelby, ¿Hay algo que haya pasado en ti este último año de lo que deba enterarme?

—No... Creo que no, solo he ido a clases de piano y me he alejado del idiota de Ethan. —Finalmente había pasado. Finalmente Shelby se había convertido en una Diamond digna de respeto.

—Antes de nada prométeme que no abandonarás esas clases y que no te acercarás a Ethan.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, escucha, primero tengo que salir solo a hacer algo y luego me acompañarás. Nos libraremos de esta tortura familiar juntos.

—Es un hecho. —Asintió la castaña.

—¡Shelby! —Le llamaba Brooke desde adentro.— Te preguntaba dónde están todos. —Dijo apareciendo con una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Están haciendo unas compras, no tengo ni idea de por qué salieron a esta hora.

—Ah bueno, los esperaré.

—Mamá, tengo que salir a ver a mis amigos, volveré en un rato.

—¡Pero si está nevando!

—Los abrigos existen. —Puntualizó el castaño dándole un codazo a Shelby en forma de broma. La chica solo atinó a soltar una carcajada mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza y daba otro sorbo de su taza.

* * *

**11 de Diciembre, 2011.**

Después de terminar con la nieve, ambos de dirigieron a un parque no muy lejano de la casa del castaño. Se habían sentado a columpiarse mientras intercambiaban información del otro, el que iba escuchaba, el que venía hablaba, así conocieron sus colores favoritos, gustos musicales, mayormente temas triviales, pero después de unos diez minutos las conversaciones se volvían cada vez más profundas conforme un tema se dirigía al otro. Ambos hablaban cómodamente cuando escucharon unas voces provenientes de dos chicos que venían caminando, uno de ellos parloteaba sobre algo mientras el otro tenía cara de aburrido y simplemente asentía a lo que el otro decía, pero realmente no prestaba atención, sólo observaba a todas partes y buscaba otra cosa con la que entretenerse en lugar de escuchar al que venía a su lado hablando de algo.

James dejó de columpiarlos para observar lo divertido de la escena y Kendall se le unió.

—¿Quienes son ellos? —Consultó el castaño.

—Ya verás. —Masculló el rubio.— Tres... Dos... Uno.

—¡Mira, es Kendall! —Gritó el que venía distraído y rápidamente se alejó del lado del que hablaba para acercarse al rubio. —¡Hola! —Saludó a James que le respondió con una sonrisa.— ¡Ayúdame! ¡No sé qué hacer para que se calle! —Dijo el chico observando a Kendall desesperado.

—Llévatelo lejos y bésalo. —Respondió Kendall, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación. —James, él es Carlos. —Dijo señalando al latino desesperado.— Y ese que viene ahí es su novio Logan, el nerd de los libros de la otra vez.

James les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos. —Un placer conocerlos. Él ya me ha hablado de ustedes. —Dijo James en tono divertido.— Al parecer es de lo único que sabe hablar. —Dijo levantando una ceja y ambos ríeron. Kendall simplemente negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír con los chicos.

* * *

**12 de Diciembre, 2012.**

Caminar por Minnesotta bajo la nieve recordando las cosas geniales que habían pasado el año anterior resultaba nostálgico para James. Quería ver a Kendall, pero no estaba seguro si estaba en casa. Debió haber llamado o algo antes de salir a caminar, ahora no tenía idea de donde ir. Caminaba por un parque iluminado por farolas que le daban un color más brillante a la nieve que se empezaba a acumular en el suelo. Al pasar cerca de un árbol pudo ver como una sombra, no, dos sombras se movían. Al aclarar un poco su vista ambas sombras le resultaron conocidas. ¡Eran Carlos y Logan! Logan estaba acorralando al latino en contra del árbol mientras se besaban con deseo. James vaciló un poco pensando si debía acercarse a hacerles saber que había vuelto o esperar que terminaran. Aunque si esperaba las cosas podrían volverse más complicadas. Decidió mejor acercarse.

—Chicos... —Dijo lentamente pero con voz fuerte, pero los chicos estaban muy ocupados en la boca del otro, James llamó más fuerte.— ¡Chicos!

Y ambos se sobresaltaron rompiendo el beso rápidamente y observando a la dirección en la que provenía la voz. Carlos y logan se observaron unos segundos, en parte aliviados. —Es sólo James. —Susurró el latino jadeando.— Espera un segundo, ¡Es James! —Gritó entusiasmado y se acercó a abrazar al castaño.

—¡Se acuerdan de mi! —Sonrió James respondiendo al abrazo del latino.

—Por supuesto que nos acordamos de ti. Kendall no deja de mencionarte. —Mencionó Logan y James sonrió.

—¡Te extrañamos tanto! —Decía carlos.— Además necesito unos cuántos consejos más para tú sabes qué. —Le dijo el latino ahora bajando la voz.

James soltó una carcajada. —¡Por supuesto que sí!

Logan rodó los ojos. —Oye, ¿No pudiste esperar un rato más... Tú sabes?

James soltó otra sonora carcajada. —No quería ver más, lo siento.

—¡Tienes que ir con Kendall! —Gritó Carlos entusiasmado.

—¡Llévenme con él! —Exclamó el castaño divertido.— ¿Está en casa?

Los chicos asintieron. —¡Vamos!

* * *

**(A/N):** Seeh, actualizaré pronto :)


End file.
